Friday Nights, How I Hate Them
by am3liapond
Summary: Lorcan can't find Molly, his girlfriend, anywhere. When he looks into the Three Broomsticks he sees her flirting with Andy Thomas. What's happened and why does Molly resent him so much? Terrible summary, please give it a go. One-shot.


**Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter**

**

* * *

**

_You've got a nerve, giving me the cold shoulder_

_Giving me the twice over, that's not deserved_

Finders Keepers-You Me At Six

* * *

Lysander pushed his way into the crowded entrance of the Three Broomsticks. He could see Molly, with her flaming hair and short skirt, leaning on the bar, flirting with a Ravenclaw boy who looked flattered that she was giving him so much attention.

"Mol," called Lysander. She glanced in his direction, a grin on her face. The smile slid off when she saw him waving. Molly narrowed her eyes and a sneer replaced the beam; she pointedly looked away. The boy hadn't seemed to notice her change in attitude, the way she was standing just a little bit taller, or the way her smile was a just a little bit toothier. Lysander noticed the changes though, he always did and he always had been able to read his Molly like a book, much to her irritation.

Lysander ignored Molly's shift in behaviour and shouldered his way through the gaggle of girls with high-pitched giggles that were blocking his path to Molly. He grabbed her bare arm and pulled her towards him.

"Molly, what are you doing? Why are you here with Thomas, not me?" he asked, unusually rough. She clenched her jaw defiantly. "Did you forget about me altogether?

"Why do you care?" she spat. "It's not like you were thinking of me Wednesday gone." Lysander opened his mouth to retaliate but he stopped short.

"Wednesday? What happened Wednesday?" Molly's sneer appeared again, even more pompous than before. She'd inherited that from her father, who, although being a lot easier going than he had been years ago, still had that in him and pulled it out whenever he needed.

"Don't say you've forgotten already. I'm sure Ivory Zabini won't be best pleased. That slag thinks she's hot stuff." Said Molly.

Lysander grabbed her other arm and held her tighter.

"What are you on about Mol? I _love _you. I wouldn't do any thing with Ivy, she just a friend." Molly shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"That's what I thought, Ly, but Lily says she saw you kissing her outside the deserted corridor on the third floor and you certainly didn't look like you were just friends. I thought you loved me Ly, but apparently not." She tried to turn away but Lysander was holding her in a vice like grip. The Ravenclaw stepped forward when he saw that their argument was turning into something more.

"Alright, I think you should leave Molly alone now. She doesn't want to see you, Scamander." He said in a tone that he must have thought was threatening. Lysander dropped Molly's forearms and moved towards Thomas.

"You butt out of this, Thomas." When the boy didn't move he raised his clenched fist.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Molly shrieked in a voice that was oddly similar to her aunt. "You leave Andy out of this, Lysander. It was your fault so don't take it out on him. Let's get out of here where we can talk with out being interrupted." Molly gripped Lysander's bicep and yanked him away from the staring students.

The fresh air hit him like a wave; Lysander had been searching all of Hogsmeade for Molly and was used to the stuffy air of the pubs packed with excited Hogwarts pupils on their first night out since the start of term. Lysander was in his seventh year so he'd had his fill of partys last year, but his twin, Lorcan hadn't. Lorcan was making out with a girl with long dark hair across the road. Lysander recognised the girl as Lucy; she was a year below, and Molly's younger sister. Normally he would have worried about the girl Lor got with but Lucy was as much a player as Lorcan and she'd shattered just as many hearts as him.

Lysander brought his eyes back to Molly, who was also looking at the couple. She was biting her lip the way she always did when she was anxious.

"Do you think I should-" She began.

"Leave them, Lucy's so headstrong, she'll just be angry that you're interrupting and Lor won't give a shit and'll start snogging the next closest thing that moves. They're as bad as each other." He reassured. She smiled ,then realised why they were there and it turned into a frown. Lysander remembered as well and he launched into a speech.

"Molly, I love you and I would never, ever touch Ivy. Who ever feed you that crap is a lying little bit-"

"My cousin, Ly, my baby cousin who couldn't tell a lie if her life depended on it. Lily wouldn't say that." Molly said angrily. Lysander let out a noise that was a bit like a wild animal.

"But why, even then, would you believe that Molly? Eighteen months, we've been together for a year and a half now. Why would I cheat on you now."

"Well, you have to admit it, Ivory may be a slut but she isn't the ugliest girl out there, is she? And she's obviously in love with you and has been since forever!" Molly retorted. Lysander felt his face contort into an expression of shock.

"She's my friend, not my lover! We're not even good friends, why and how would she have developed a crush on me? This is so absurd! And you know what? You're absurd for believing what that cow told you: I didn't touch Ivy, and even if I did, why would it matter? It was only a kiss, it's not as if I've been shagging her for the last six months!" Lysander exclaimed. Molly shook her head as if she was disappointed; a tear welled over and made a glimmering track down her face. She pulled her hand from his and half-ran across the road to her sister. Lysander watched as she yanked on Lucy's dress and whispered in her ear. He watched as Lucy's even face turned red and her eyes lit up. He watched Molly's perfect mouth move as she explained and he watched as his twin brother's golden skin pale.

The other half of the Scamander pair raced aross the road, narrowly avoiding a bunch of tipsy sixth years.

"Lysander," he panted, "I need to explain. It was _me _that snogged Ivy, Lily must have though I was you." He looked into his sibling's ocean eyes, which matched his own exactly.

"You... you," Lysander spluttered. "You bastard! You made my girlfriend hate me! You made _my _Molly cry! You better get over their and explain to the love of my life that I wasn't fucking around with the Ravenclaw whore and that I was studying with Roxanne fucking Weasley in the bloody library last Wednesday. Go. Now." He growled. Lorcan's eyes widened and he scampered away, clearly intimidated by his half-a-centimeter-taller-and-half-a-minute-older brother.

Lysander saw Lorcan almost shouting at Molly and Lucy, making wild hand gestures and loud exclamations. Molly turned her head in his direction, her expression softening and her hard eyes relaxing. She began to walk to her Ly and he shot her a weak smile, before sinking into the frost covered picnic bench, his head in his hands.

What a way to liven up his Friday night.

* * *

**That was my first one shot and my first Molly/Lorcan piece. I'm thinking about making this into a series about the next generation couples, depending on the reaction I get, so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review, they make my day! **

**umat6 x**


End file.
